


Crowley's New Clothes

by obsidian_GSD



Series: South Downs Cottage Life [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, So much smut, Some plot if you squint, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_GSD/pseuds/obsidian_GSD
Summary: When Aziraphale and Crowley are invited to a dinner party, Crowley decides to wear a new outfit that's sure to drive Aziraphale crazy.When they get home, the angel is so overwhelmed by all of the love that flows around their friends, he finds he can't keep his hands off of Crowley and begs for more.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: South Downs Cottage Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475192
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Crowley's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> [The vest, because important](https://innovacorsetry.com/products/corset-vest)

“I still don’t understand why we have to go to this.”

“We were invited, darling,” Aziraphale calls back, a smile playing on his lips. “Plus, it’s not like you dislike anyone that’s going to be there! They’re our friends.”

“Why are we celebrating this pointless American holiday, though?” Crowley growls from the other room. “We were there, we know the real ugly history behind all of this! And you know Anathema does too!”

Aziraphale chuckles at Crowley’s indignation. “Of course she does; that’s not the reason for the dinner. I told you, she just wants to get everyone together. I’m expecting an announcement of some kind.”

“Couldn’t wait until next week, then? Or over a text?” Crowley grumbles, but Aziraphale knows he doesn’t really mean it. 

“They already have the time off, so it just makes sense,” Aziraphale replies. 

“Fine, but for the record, this holiday sucks!”

“Of course, dear,” Aziraphale acknowledges before turning back to the mirror hanging on his wardrobe. He puts on his new bow tie, one with warm orange tones that goes well with his new shirt, finishing the knot quickly before smoothing his coat down and giving himself a quick once over. Satisfied, he calls over his shoulder against before he heads out of the room. “I’ll be downstairs whenever you’re finished!”

A hiss answers him and Aziraphale chuckles the whole way down the stairs. Crowley always takes longer than him to get ready to go anywhere and tonight is no exception; he can tell the demon is nervous for this dinner. Being around so many humans at once, ones he has a real connection with, is a still a daunting thought even for the angel. He does his best to push the nerves aside though and focuses on the fun he knows will be had instead. 

Making his way to the kitchen, Aziraphale checks to make sure his pies are still perfect before he puts them in the carriers. It only took a few tries and a smack to a filling stealing demon hand to get them right and he can’t help but feel accomplished as he looks at the golden color. It almost matches a pair of demon eyes when they shine in the right light and Aziraphale feels his chest warm. 

When it’s almost time for them to be leaving, Aziraphale snaps his fingers and sends the pies to the car before heading over to the foot of the stairs. “Almost time to go, dear!” he calls up them before turning away again. He almost forgot the wine...

“Hope you know, I’m not planning on staying long!” Crowley growls as his steps echo on the stairs. “Especially not if the Sargent starts in on one of this rants...”

Aziraphale only laughs as he picks up the perfect bottle. “You worry too much,” he says as he sends the wine to the car. “It’s going to be a fun night, I promi-”

Words fail Aziraphale as he turns and is allowed to finally take in the sight of his demon. “Oh...”he whispers as his eyes roam all over the slim frame in front of him. 

“What were you saying about a fun evening?” Crowley asks with a dangerous smile beginning to curl his lips. Bare eyes flash with a hungry glint and Aziraphale feels a blush spread across his face the longer he stares. 

“Yes,” he whispers when he finds his words again. “It’s going to be a fun night indeed.”

Aziraphale can’t tear his eyes away from Crowley, who is now leaning against the kitchen wall. His legs are lazily crossed, covered in the usual tight fitting black material, but the jeans have been switched out with slacks, the straight lines making long legs look even longer. Aziraphale allows is eyes to follow those lines up, tracing the belt that adorns slim hips. He doesn’t miss the snake details, but he doesn’t allow them to linger long. 

Crowley’s usual coat has been left aside tonight, allowing Aziraphale to take in every bit of Crowley’s outfit. A long sleeved black shirt covers forearms that Aziraphale has mapped every inch of, but that still isn’t what has Aziraphale stuck. Instead of a traditional vest, Crowley is wearing one with black and silver panels that have shinning silver clasps standing out starkly against the dark material. It hugs Crowley’s figure tighter than any vest he’s ever seen the demon wear, showing off Crowley’s figure. As he stares, Crowley uncrosses his legs and turns around slowly, showing off the back of the garment. 

Aziraphale feels his breath catch. 

The paneling continues, but now Aziraphale’s eyes trace over black laces that crisscross up Crowley’s spine, threaded through slots in the vest, pulling it tight. Instantly, his fingers itch with a desire to undo those laces, one row at a time and he has to take a deep breath to steady himself. Red hair stands out against all of the black, shinning so brightly Aziraphale wonders what Crowley’s done to it. The normal waves are pulled back into a loose bun at the back of Crowley’s head, showing off a strip of pale skin above the collar of the black shirt. Aziraphale feels himself pulled towards it and he wraps his arms around Crowley once he’s close enough. He only has to lean forward a small bit in order to place a gentle kiss to the nape of Crowley’s neck. 

Arms come up to wrap around his own as Crowley leans back against his chest. “Are you sure you still want to go to dinner tonight, angel?” Crowley purrs and oh, is Aziraphale tempted to stay home instead. “We’re already running late and I can think of other ways we can enjoy that pie.”

Aziraphale presses another kiss to the demon’s skin before he replies, letting the thoughts of what he could be doing instead of dinner run through his mind. “It would be rude of us to skip out on our friends, especially since it was so nice of them to invite us.”

“But, angel,” Crowley whines. “You expect me to sit through dinner and behave.”

“You’re right, I do,” Aziraphale hums, his breath ghosting across the taller man’s skin. “Now you’ve made it extremely hard for me to behave as well, as I’m sure you know.”

Crowley turns in Aziraphale’s arms and Aziraphale feels arms snake across his middle, pulling him close. Aziraphale chuckles as Crowley nuzzles against his neck and the angel finds it harder and harder to find the energy to leave. “Come on, angel. The pies are going to get cold.”

They both know the pies will stay perfect and wouldn’t dare grow cold, but it finally gets Aziraphale to pull away from the demon though, and he finds his has a hard time keeping himself from reaching for the man once more. “Shall we?” Aziraphale whispers with a smile, taking the first steps out of the kitchen. 

They both stop in the closet by the front door and Crowley reaches in to pull out their jackets. Aziraphale slips into his quickly and reaches for the scarf hanging on a different hook. Once Crowley is bundled in his own coat, Aziraphale wraps the thick scarf around Crowley’s neck, watching the blush spread over Crowley’s face before he slips on the pair of sunglasses he takes from the demon’s hand.

“Ready?” Aziraphale asks. 

“Let’s go,” Crowley agree softly, opening the door finally. 

Cold air blasts them immediately and Aziraphale finds he is glad he grabbed Crowley’s scarf; the cold has never really bothered Aziraphale the same way it does Crowley. Something about being cold blooded. The Bentley warms in instantly once they get in and Aziraphale silently thanks the sentient car. With Crowley’s driving, it doesn’t take them long to reach Anathema’s place she has been sharing with Newt. Aziraphale is quick to notice they are the last to arrive once they pull up as he starts to fidget with his hands. 

“Oh dear,” he says as he climbs out of the car with the wine bottle in hand. 

“No one is going to care, angel,” Crowley claims as he reaches Aziraphale’s side with the two pies in hand. The demon smiles softly as he looks at Aziraphale, one that he saves only for when they are alone, and Aziraphale feels himself relax. 

It takes everything Aziraphale has to walk towards the front door with Crowley only a step behind him instead of climbing back into the car. They can both hear the dinner party even through the closed door and it takes a few tries before someone finally answers their knocks. The door swings open eventually, light and warmth falling out, framing the woman in front of them. 

“My two favorite non-humans!” Anathema declares. She gives them both a quick hug and quickly ushers them inside out of the cold. “Here, let me take those.”

Crowley hands over the pies before taking the bottle of wine from Aziraphale. “They shouldn’t need to be warmed back up,” he tells the woman as he grabs Aziraphale’s coat, giving the wine back. 

Aziraphale smiles at Anathema. “I’ll come with you so I can put this away, if that’s alright?” he asks in Crowley’s direction, knowing he doesn’t really need to. 

“Have fun. I’m going to go warm up a bit anyways,” Crowley answers as he hangs up Aziraphale’s coat. 

After another smile and a soft touch to Crowley’s arm, he pads a few steps behind Anathema. They slip down the hall and into the kitchen without running into anyone and Aziraphale finds he is grateful for that for now. He’s excited to see everyone, but it’s nice to get to talk with Anathema by herself first. “Thank you again for inviting us. It’s very thoughtful of you.”

“Of course, Aziraphale,” Anathema replies as she sets the pies down. “It’s so good to see you both. I hope you didn’t have to wait outside for too long.”

Aziraphale opens the fridge and quickly finds a spot for his wine bottle. “We weren’t out there for too long.”

“That’s good,” Anathema says as she turns to lean against the counter. Aziraphale notices she’s wearing a dark burgundy dress and loves the how beautiful she looks in it. “I know you’ve mentioned Crowley gets cold easily; I couldn’t hear the door from in here over the noise in the other room.”

Aziraphale nods. “Yes, he does tend to have that issue. We’ve been finding some lovely winter gear for him this past couple of years so it’s getting better. He doesn’t spend all of his time sleeping the winter away at least.”

“Well, if he needs to warm up, I think Newton started the fire earlier,” Anathema explains with a smile. “How have you been lately? It’s been a bit since we’ve all gotten together like this.”

“It truly has, hasn’t it,” Aziraphale muses. “We haven’t had anything new come up. Mostly, it’s just nice to have some time to ourselves after so many years on edge. We spent so much time panicking...”

When Aziraphale trails off as eleven years of memories threaten to flood him, Anathema only reaches a hand out and touches Aziraphale gently on the arm. “I know the feeling,” she says softly and Aziraphale is suddenly reminded of her past. He smiles sheepishly, but they let the matter drop. “Help me carry the food out?” she asks after a moment and Aziraphale nods, thankful for the change in subject. 

When they walk out with the first few dishes, Aziraphale is happy to see Crowley has indeed shed his coat and scarf and is standing talking to Madame Tracy over by the fireplace. As Aziraphale watches, Crowley turns around, showing off the back of his vest to the plump woman and Aziraphale feels a warm smile take over his face. He doesn’t get to watch for very long though as the other guests come over to greet him and he sees Anathema slips away for more food out of the corner of his eye. The angel is quickly caught up in a conversation with Newt - after he says hello to the Sargent - and doesn’t even notice Crowley come up behind him until there is an arm wrapping around his hips. 

“Wine, angel?” Crowley asks, holding out a glass with his other hand. 

“Thank you,” Aziraphale says as he turns to look up at his demon and is pleasantly surprised to see bare eyes staring down at him. It usually takes a lot longer (and much more wine) before the glasses disappear and Aziraphale can’t believe how happy it makes him to see Crowley so comfortable around their friends. Madame Tracy soon makes her way over and Aziraphale finds himself quickly swept up into a hug before Anathema declares the table is set and everyone settles into their seats. 

As the dinner passes, Aziraphale finds himself pausing every now and then as he eats. The amount of love flowing around the room has him glowing warmly and it becomes a bit overwhelming at points for the angel. Crowley reaches for him whenever he gets too distracted and Aziraphale is grateful for his demon, happy he has someone to help keep him grounded. Anathema and Newt share looks whenever they think no one is looking, while Madame Tracy is positively radiating whenever she takes the Sargent’s hand. The man has his own love flooding from him and, along with Crowley’s constant output, Aziraphale knows he could get lost very quickly if not for Crowley. 

Before the pies are served, Aziraphale slips away to the kitchen with the excuse of grabbing more wine. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath once he is alone and away from the constant wave of love. Even with Crowley’s help, he feels like he is drowning in it all. Not that there’s anything really wrong with that; normally, this much love brings him so much joy. He’s happy, truly, but he has started to learn his limits these past few years, and it gets hard to hold back the angelic bits if he doesn’t step away every now and then. 

He must be gone for longer than usual, because the sound of footsteps has Aziraphale moving to turn to the fridge until a familiar smell washes over him. Aziraphale keeps his eyes closed as arms circle around him and Aziraphale buries his face in the soft spot of Crowley’s chest. “Alright, angel?” Crowley asks softly. 

“Just got to be a bit much,” Aziraphale mumbles into Crowley’s chest. He moves his own arms, wrapping around Crowley. His splayed hands remind him of the silk laces running down the demon’s spine and if the fingers of one hand move to trace them... Well, can any being really blame him? 

“We can always leave if it’s too much,” Crowley reminds him after a long while. “Can always use me as an excuse if we need to; no one will question it. I know they don’t really understand this as much as they pretend to.”

Aziraphale hums before shaking his head. “I’ll be alright, I just need a moment. Plus, there’s still pie.”

Crowley huffs. “You and your desserts.”

At this, Aziraphale pulls away enough so he can look Crowley in the eye. “Oh, no, my dear. You mistake me,” Aziraphale starts, a playful smile growing on his face. “This is just going to be a group of friends enjoying some pie. Dessert is going to have to wait until we get home.”

His fingers trace the zigzags of Crowley’s corset as he talks and Aziraphale watches as golden irises threaten to spill over. He can see the effort it takes Crowley to remain in control and decides to make it harder by placing a soft kiss to Crowley’s neck. It’s really just a chaste brush of his lips, but he knows it’s all he needs to get under the demon’s skin. When he pulls away again, he is indeed rewarded with eyes that are more golden than before and he chuckles at the sight. 

“Better not keep them waiting,” Aziraphale whispers. “I hear dessert is going to be positively scrummy.”

Something in Crowley’s eyes darkens and Aziraphale laughs openly, finally feeling like he is more under control. He quickly slips from Crowley’s arms and reaches for the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine before he turns back to the demon, taking one of his hands. The pair makes their way back to the dinner table and Aziraphale is pleased when only Madame Tracy looks their way. Out of all of the humans they have decided to share their lives with, she seems to be the one that understands the most, especially when it comes to Aziraphale’s angelic tendencies. Must have something to do with the whole sharing a body bit they did for a little while there. 

The rest of the evening flows smoothly however, once the pair settle back into their seats. Crowley ends up splaying in his chair more than he already was, but no one really looks twice at him for it. They are all too used to the strange ways the demon contorts himself into while sitting in chairs, so it no longer draws the attention it used to. Aziraphale finds himself enjoying the pies, along with the few other treats Tracy brought with her and the Sargent, even as Crowley’s hand traces patterns against his leg under the table. 

Once everyone has eaten, Aziraphale feels another wave of love, stronger than before, flowing from Anathema, and he has to reach for Crowley’s hand and grip it tightly to keep himself rooted. Crowley instantly squeezes back just as hard and Aziraphale finds he is able to keep his front up as Anathema turns to address the group. 

Aziraphale tunes in for the announcement and does his best to listen, he really does. It gets harder for him to focus though, even after he clings even harder to Crowley’s hand. As Anathema talks, the amount of love around the room grows and Aziraphale can tell that everyone is extremely happy for her and Newt’s decision. He manages to smile and stands up, finally letting go of Crowley as he does so, when everyone else does and waits for his turn to hug the couple. He will ask Crowley to fill him in later; he can tell by the smile on the demon’s face that he’s just as happy as everyone else is for them. 

The pair don’t end up staying for much longer, not after everything has been cleaned up and boxed away. Crowley makes some excuse after he looks over at Aziraphale who finds he can’t stop wringing his own hands if there isn’t anything in them. He can tell that everyone is sad they are leaving so soon, but after one shared look with Madame Tracy, he knows that all will be forgiven. She has always been so good at picking up on his moods. 

There’s another round of hugs that goes around the group as they all make their way to the hallway, following Crowley and Aziraphale. “We will have to do this again soon, when you get back from your trip,” Aziraphale says, remembering at least that much from the announcement. “The two of us will look forward to it.” The angel hugs Anathema tightly before he pulls away, another wave of love washing over him as he watches her step back next to Newt’s side again. 

Once they are all bundled up again, there is another round of goodbyes before they are finally allowed to slip out the door, back into the cold. Aziraphale barely recognizes that Crowley is holding the empty pie dishes in one of his hands, which he ends up taking once he is sitting in the car. When they are both finally alone, sitting in the Bentley that again warms up for them, Crowley carefully takes the dishes back and turns to place them in the back seat. 

“Too much for you, angel?” Crowley asks softly as he turns to look at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale sighs softly. “Not really and yes all at once. There was so much love in that room...” A happy smile spreads on his face as he finally gets a chance to process all of the love he has been feeling for hours now. He reaches for Crowley’s hand, holding the colder one in his own tightly. “Crowley...”

“Yes?” the demon whispers back when Aziraphale doesn’t continue. 

They both sit looking at each other for a moment and Aziraphale finally feels himself calm enough to really process his own feelings. He can’t take his eyes off of the pair next to him and finally feels his own love radiating around the vehicle along with the demon’s. When the feeling settles in his chest, warming him more than the car ever could, Aziraphale runs his thumb over the back of Crowley’s hand. “Darling, let’s say we go home, shall we?”

There must be just enough of an edge to Aziraphale’s voice because as he watches, Crowley’s eyes grow wide as the words wash over him. Two blinks later, Crowley has the Bentley screaming down the streets back to their cottage and Aziraphale finds himself giggling even as he clings to the car for dear life. He’s pretty sure it’s the fastest they have ever gotten back home from Anathema’s. 

As soon as they pull up in front of the cottage, Aziraphale snaps his fingers and sends the pie dishes back to their spots in the cabinets before he climbs out of the car. Crowley quickly follows, snapping his own fingers to lock the car down as they quickly walk up the sidewalk. The door opens, letting them inside as soon as they step on to the porch and Aziraphale finds himself reaching for his demon as soon as it closes behind them, blocking out the cold once more. 

“This what love does to you, angel,” Crowley murmurs as Aziraphale immediately starts to undo the buttons on Crowley’s coat. Without waiting for an answer, the demon mirrors Aziraphale. 

“Crowley, love will always do tist to me,” Aziraphale finally answers as he pulls the coat from Crowley’s arms, letting it fall in a pile on the floor. He reaches for the scarf next even as the demon attempts to pull his own coat off. When he sees a hand raising out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale reaches out and grabs it by the wrist, moving even closer to Crowley so he can speak right next to Crowley’s ear. “Don’t you even dare do that.”

A shiver runs through Crowley and Aziraphale knows that his words have been taken seriously. “What kind of night are we about to have,” Crowley whispers as he drops his hand. “Because right now it seems like it’s about to be a very exciting one.”

Aziraphale chooses not to answer and only reaches for the scarf once again, sliding it from Crowley’s neck. He lets it fall to the floor where it lands with the coat before he starts to place soft kisses along the demon’s exposed skin. Another shiver wracks Crowley and Aziraphale can hear the soft moan that dies in his throat as he continues to kiss Crowley’s neck. He finally lets the demon pull his coat from his shoulders before he starts moving backwards, leading the two of them to the bedroom. 

He pulls away, taking in the sight of his demon once again without having to hide anything. Aziraphale still feels himself drawn to the corset once again, letting his eyes trail over the way it shapes Crowley’s body. “If you choose to wear these all of the time,” he whispers as he stares. “I don’t think I will be able to get anything done ever again.”

Crowley’s eyes darken and he reaches for Aziraphale, who only moves out of his reach and darts off to the bedroom with a wicked smile on his face. He can hear Crowley following him with a growl and yet Aziraphale doesn’t stop smiling the whole way. He snaps his fingers quickly as he goes, removing what he wants from the drawer so it’s waiting for them on the bed. 

When they get to the room, Aziraphale finally lets Crowley catch him and allows himself to be swept up in the demon’s embrace. Lips latch onto his own as another, stronger wave of love washes over him, almost knocking Aziraphale to his knees. Strong arms hold him up though and Aziraphale allows himself to sink into the kiss as he wraps his own arms around Crowley once more. He finally allows himself to actually roam over the back of the corset, taking in all of the details through touch more than he has all evening. 

The kiss breaks apart before it deepens too much though as Crowley pulls away and starts to lick along Aziraphale’s neck. The angel slowly starts to realize that his clothes are being peeled away carefully. He knows he doesn’t have to worry too much about them though; Crowley always makes sure they are put away where they belong. 

Once Aziraphale is mostly undressed, Crowley pulls away and lets Aziraphale get his hands on the demon once again. With a smile, Aziraphale walks a slow circle around Crowley, making sure he is always touching the demon in some way. When he gets to Crowley’s back, he runs both hands down the laces, letting his fingers touch each and every one of them. He can tell Crowley enjoys it when the demon leans his head back before rolling it forward as he leans back into the angel’s touch. 

“As much as I like seeing this on you,” Aziraphale whispers as he splays his hands over Crowley’s back. “I can’t wait to take my time getting you out of it.”

“Such a teassse, my angel,” Crowley hisses as Aziraphale moves his hands ever so slowly. 

Aziraphale knows the clasps on the front of the vest are the real way he should be removing the garment, but he finds he doesn’t care. He would very much rather take his time undoing all of the laces instead. “Wherever did you find this vest,” Aziraphale asks as he undoes the neat little tie holding the laces in place. 

“Found them at this wonderful shop one day while I was out,” Crowley replies as he leans into Aziraphale’s touch again. 

The angel hums as he starts to pull the laces slowly through the first set of eyelets. “I must say, I’m impressed with what the human’s have come up with this time. It’s nice to see corsets getting a new life.” 

Another tug and the vest gets a little looser. “I’m glad you like it,” Crowley eventually says, almost as if he forgot to answer at first. 

Aziraphale pulls on the laces, drawing Crowley back against him so he can whisper into the demon’s ear. “Oh, I like it very much, my darling.” When Crowley’s startled noise turns into a soft whine, Aziraphale giggles before he steps back again, undoing another couple of rows of laces while Crowley processes. “And by them, I’m assuming you have more?” Aziraphale asks after a moment. 

Crowley chuckles in front of him. “You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

At this, Aziraphale huffs. “You know I’ve never been the patient type,” he reminds Crowley as he pulls at the laces once more. The vest is halfway undone as Aziraphale’s fingers continue to work the laces down past the middle of Crowley’s back. Before he gets completely to the end, Crowley turns around to face him, a hand coming up to cup Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Claim to not be patient, yet you’re torturing me right now,” Crowley whispers before he presses his lips against Aziraphale’s.

The angel melts into the touch, shivering from a mix of emotions that threaten to pull him under. This time when Crowley goes to snap the rest of their clothes away, Aziraphale doesn’t stop him as he pushes forward into the kiss. When the demon gets a chance, he snakes his tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth and Aziraphale has to hold back the moan that burns in his throat. It becomes clear to him quickly that he he made the right choice he realizes as Crowley pulls him closer while also moving them towards the bed. 

If Aziraphale is honest with himself, he’s not sure he could really be in charge right now anyways after being so overwhelmed. Another pulse of love is sent his way, growing stronger as Aziraphale falls to the bed, cushioned against the collection of pillows at the head of it. He stares up at golden eyes he can tell have landed on the toy he laid out earlier. A hungers grows in those eyes, one that has Aziraphale warming all over and he knows he’s blushing when Crowley’s eyes turn back to him.

“Angel...?” Crowley asks softly. 

Aziraphale only relaxes, arching up into Crowley’s touch. “Please, my love,” Aziraphale whispers, reaching up to finally pull Crowley’s hair loose from it’s tie. He immediately tangles his fingers in it as the demon presses forward and buries his face in Aziraphale’s neck. 

This time, Aziraphale doesn’t hold back his moan when Crowley starts to place open mouth kisses against his skin. Fingers snake into his hair, gripping tightly to the white curls, but not enough to hurt, which only adds to Aziraphale’s noises. A wickedly clever tongue starts to lick stripes up his skin and Aziraphale can’t hold back his shiver. “Oh...”

“Like that, do you?” Crowley growls before gently scraping his teeth against Aziraphale’s neck. He doesn’t even give Aziraphale the chance to answer before he does it again and when Aziraphale whines, the love radiating around the room grows once again. The angel is already panting and aching, clinging to Crowley as best as he can. 

“What can I do for you, my angel,” Crowley says between the kisses that have started to move slightly lower. “What would you like tonight...”

It takes Aziraphale’s brain entirely too long to process Crowley’s words and even longer to find the words to reply as Crowley continues to move even lower. A tongue is swirling around his collar bone when Aziraphale figures out what to say. It’s made it’s way to a nipple before Aziraphale remembers how to say words out loud. 

“Everything, my dear, please,” he pants as he tosses his head back against a pillow. 

“Well,” Crowley replies as he pulls away a bit to look up at Aziraphale and Aziraphale feels his breath catch. The world pauses as he takes in the sight of his demon; hair disheveled and draped to one side, eyes already all yellow, a soft smile curling his lips... “That might take us a very long time.”

Aziraphale smiles in reply as he removes his hand from Crowley’s hair. He brushes a stray strand away from the demon’s forehead, watching as Crowley fights the urge to nuzzle into his touch. “Better get to it then,” Aziraphale murmurs. 

It’s all it takes for that hunger to take over again, still surrounded by so much love, and Aziraphale yelps happily when his nipple is once again surrounded by that warm, wet heat of Crowley’s mouth. Before he can even really get used to the sensation, Crowley swirls his tongue around the sensitive skin and Aziraphale can only bury his fingers in long red hair. He looses himself in the feeling, opening himself up to it for the first time in quite sometime. 

While the angel would much rather be doing this to the demon, he can’t deny that it isn’t nice to be taken care of occasionally. Even if the actual act didn’t do much - if anything for him - the love crashing into him constantly, overwhelming him in the most desirable of ways makes it all worth it. Being able to watch Crowley fall apart along with watching him devote his entire being to this task... There is no greater joy for Aziraphale. 

He’s soon pulled from his thoughts though as Crowley pulls off the over-worked bud and runs the pad of his thumb over it ever so softly. Aziraphale shivers and is soon gasping when Crowley starts sucking on his other nipple. “You are truly wicked...” he manages to breathe out as Crowley works. 

The demon pulls away with a chuckle. “I’m just getting started, but I have a feeling you know that already.” Crowley winks, his lips spreading into a wide smile. Aziraphale can only watch as Crowley starts to place soft, gentle kisses all over his skin. 

The first time the demon had done this to him, Aziraphale fought so hard against it, insisting that Crowley didn’t have to do any of it. It was something he always enjoyed doing to Crowley, but having it done to him when he’s just so... soft... Crowley had only hushed Aziraphale and continued kissing the angel’s body, peppering praises in with every touch of his lips. Praises he still repeats to this day...

“You are so beautiful,” Crowley whispers as his lips ghost across Aziraphale’s ribs, the first of what is sure to be many. “I will never get tired of looking at you angel.” Another kiss. “Of touching you.” A line across his stomach. “Of holding you...”

Aziraphale gasps when Crowley sucks a mark into his skin. He does his best to not clutch too tightly to Crowley’s hair, but Crowley only chuckles at the slight pressure. “My angel...” Crowley whispers before he starts to nuzzle against Aziraphale’s stomach, and Aziraphale is taken back to the first time his demon ever did that. He instantly remembers how much he wanted to pull away, how he didn’t want Crowley to see all of his softer parts. Crowley had only continued to nuzzle against Aziraphale, much as he is still doing now. 

“Crowley...” Aziraphale whispers, that uncomfortable feeling starting to rear its head as the demon presses another gentle kiss into his stomach. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley answers before he raises his head, his eyes immediately finding Aziraphale’s. A silent thought passes between the two of them and Crowley lowers his head enough to press his lips against Aziraphale’s skin, not once breaking eye contact. “I will never get enough of this, of you,” the demon whispers as he lowers his body finally, laying between Aziraphale’s legs. 

As the angel watches, Crowley’s hands move to run down his sides, making him shudder. Crowley squeezes his hips, holding Aziraphale carefully. “Please...” Aziraphale whines as the feeling finally passes, the intensity in those eyes burning through him. 

Crowley is only too happy to answer the angel’s pleas and lowers his head once more as he runs his hands over thick thighs that tremble under his touch. As he touches Aziraphale, the angel finally feels himself change, finally allows the pleasure to take over. With a ripple and a sigh, Aziraphale feels a throbbing ache and a wetness spread throughout his lower half. When Crowley growls, he can feel the rumble against his skin as it sends slight vibrations across him. “Oh, angel... You spoil me,” the demon mumbles before he moves his lips, ghosting them along sensitive skin where they eventually land just above a nest of tight, white curls. 

“Crowley...” Aziraphale whispers and he finds it is all he can say, all he knows right now as he scrapes his nails over the others scalp. His free hand scrabbles over the sheets, looking for the slim device he left there earlier. It doesn’t take much looking for him to find it and a hand covers his own once he does, long thin digits covering him as the white and gold object rests beneath both of them. A desperate whine escapes Aziraphale. 

Crowley brushes his nose over Aziraphale’s skin. “Let me worship you first, angel,” he says and it’s all the warning Aziraphale gets before there is a tongue darting over his bud, flicking at the small bundle of nerves hidden between his legs. 

The angel finds he can no longer keep his eyes trained on Crowley and he leans his head back once again, letting it fall against the pillows that are under him. “Oh you wick-” he starts before he is cut off by a much stronger lick, one that hits all the right places on his clit. He is still amazed at how fast this simple motion works him up, how quickly it builds a tension in him, and he wonders if there really is any way to ever grow tired of it. Even for a being like him who doesn’t think of sex preformed on him often, it is still something he knows will send him flying towards the edge in no time. 

Crowley doesn’t keep his licks simple for long, and the angel has to fight to keep himself flat on the bed when that tongue presses flat against his clit, lips closing around it. A gentle sucking soon follows and Aziraphale knows he won’t be able to keep himself together for long if Crowley keeps this up. He’s already a mess, already making more noise than he ever dares too, and yet, that beautiful vibrator still rests beneath both of their hands. Aziraphale starts to wonder if he’s even going to make it that far tonight...

Even as he keeps his back flat, one of his legs starts to rise, cradling Crowley’s head as the demon continues to work Aziraphale’s clit, and it only takes a few more moments before the angel is crashing over the edge with a cry. He feels his inner walls pulsing, feels his clit throbbing as his whole body tenses with the feeling of coming for the first time in so long. Crowley works him gently through it though, using the hand that isn’t holding Aziraphale’s to run soothingly over his thigh, continues to press his tongue ever so gently over sensitive skin. When Aziraphale starts to feel himself come down, he realizes how tightly he is holding onto the demon’s hair and lets go with a sheepish smile spreading on his face even as he pants. “Sorry about that, my dear,” he says. 

He gets a chuckle in reply as Crowley pulls himself away from Aziraphale’s cunt. “You know how much I love a good old fashioned hair pulling session,” Crowley jokes as he rests his cheek against Aziraphale’s thigh, waiting patiently. While Crowley seems to have enough stamina for six beings, they have both learned through trial and error that no matter which effort Aziraphale has, he will always need a moment before going again. He’s never quite gotten used to multiple orgasms in rapid succession, something they had to learn the hard way. 

Crowley never minds waiting though, Aziraphale knows, and the soft kisses being pressed against his thigh help bring him back to himself. A gentle, constant wave of love washes over him as Crowley’s lips meet his skin over and over again, building a new warmth in Aziraphale as he finally relinquishes the vibrator to Crowley. The angel opens his eyes as he moves to cup Crowley’s cheek and is met with golden ones staring at up him, as if they will never get enough of him, and Aziraphale only feels the warm feeling in him grow. “It really is such a beautifully crafted toy you managed to find,” he says softly as he stares down at those molten pools. 

His demon’s smile grows. “Had to wait a long time for this one. Found that harness way before this came in; had it made special so it took a lot longer. It was well worth the wait,” he explains as he pulls the vibrator between them, arm resting on Aziraphale’s stomach as he leans his head against the thigh still flat on the bed. “Whenever you’re ready, angel.”

Aziraphale watches as Crowley closes his eyes, still running his hand over Aziraphale, waiting patiently, and Aziraphale is reminded once again of the numerous reasons he loves the demon. Once the angel has his breathing back under control, he lets the feeling of Crowley touching him wash over him, bringing that warm feeling back to him slowly. A soft noise escapes his lips as his hips shift over the sheets, a message Crowley hears loud and clear. Withing moments, Crowley’s touch becomes lighters, trailing over more sensitive areas, and Aziraphale lets the feeling pull him back towards the edge. 

“Crowley...” Aziraphale whispers. 

“I’ve got you angel,” the demon replies, voice pitched low as he moves his hand down the inside of Aziraphale’s thigh. “I’ve always got you.”

Aziraphale watches as Crowley lowers his head towards his cunt once more and the angel can’t help but wiggle in anticipation. The demon drags his tongue over Aziraphale, licking a stripe all the way up Aziraphale’s cunt, catching everything he can as he goes. “Please,” Aziraphale whines, wanting more already. 

“Hungry today, are you?” Crowley asks with a chuckle. “Are you ready?”

Aziraphale blinks his eyes slowly at the question, the anticipation behind it making him shiver with a sigh as a new wave of love washes over him. “oh, my demon,” Aziraphale murmurs, running his hand through flame red hair. He gives a subtle nod, his blush spreading even more as he watches Crowley’s grin grow. 

The demon wastes no time. With a click, Aziraphale hears the toy finally turn on and his breath catches before he is even touched by the buzzing thing. He knows Crowley never starts with his cunt right away, knows that Crowley will always rather start in other areas first, and this time is no different. The smooth toy is touched to his inner thigh first, where he starts to become almost too sensitive. It’s always amazed him how differently his corporation reacts to touch compared to Crowley, and this is one place they’ve found where the angel is so very sensitive. 

Crowley lowers his head, following the path he traces with the white tip of the vibrator with his tongue and a scrape of teeth. The mixing sensations instantly has Aziraphale moaning, the sounds falling easily from his mouth as he loses all of his inhibitions. 

“You sound so beautiful,” Crowley whispers just loud enough for Aziraphale to hear between nips. “Listen to you, making such wonderful sounds...”

Crowley’s praises only serve to turn Aziraphale on further and he feels his hips buck, silently begging for more. “You foul fiend,” Aziraphale breathes out, bringing back a nickname he knows will always egg his demon on. 

His words have just the right effect almost immediately and Aziraphale can’t help but arch off of the bed as the toy is moved, tracing over the outer walls of his cunt. It’s almost too much and not enough for Aziraphale. They have only just really gotten started, but Aziraphale wants so much more as Crowley’s love washes over him with noise that falls out of his own mouth. He can tell the demon is starving for them, knows that Crowley craves this just as much as he craves falling apart. It’s been so long since they have done this, since Crowley has been able to worship Aziraphale’s body in the way the angel does to him, and Aziraphale knows he is going to stretch this out as much as he can. 

With every pulse of Crowley’s love, with every small vibration running through his body, Aziraphale knows he can come just like this, without even being touched in his most intimate areas. “Oh, Crowley...” he whines, already so overwhelmed again, already ready to completely fall apart once more. 

Before he can though, Crowley is moving the toy once more and Aziraphale hears himself shout as it ghosts over the very tip of his clit. “Crowley!” he yells, thighs quivering as he tries so hard to not squeeze them around the smaller frame. Part of him vaguely feels Crowley’s free hand moving towards his cunt, pulling his lips apart, exposing him even more. Part of him is focused purely on the toy that is still ghosting ever so carefully over him, not really pressing down at all yet, but making him shake all the same. 

“Look at you, angel,” Crowley murmurs, his breath adding to the sensations that are washing over Aziraphale. “So lovely, so pure.”

Aziraphale is so close to falling over the edge once more, so close to completely losing it. It won’t take much more to push him over and he knows Crowley can tell. It becomes clear to him when the demon lowers his head once more and licks another slow strips up Aziraphale’s cunt, dragging his tongue just hard enough to create the right amount pressure to finish Aziraphale off once again and the angel comes with a cry as his body wracks on the bed. 

The angel whites out, if only for a moment, but it’s for long enough that he doesn’t realize his body is shaking as much as it is when he comes back to himself. A part of him eventually registers it though, along with Crowley’s hand running soothingly over one of his thighs that is still quivering. The toy has fallen silent, but Aziraphale sees it is still resting near where they are both laying. Not sure how long of a break Crowley is going to give him before everything starts up again, Aziraphale does his best to bring his breathing back under control and tries to stop the shaking as much as he can. 

Crowley starts to move up the bed once Aziraphale calms down a bit, stretching himself out along Aziraphale’s side, and the angel smiles up at him. The demon leans down over him, holding himself up with one arm. Unable to resist the temptation, Aziraphale reaches up and cups the pale cheek right above him, stroking his thumb over the angular bones. “Doing alright, angel?” Crowley asks softly, eyes wandering over the angel’s face. 

Aziraphale nods, hair brushing over the pillow behind him. “Absolutely tickety boo,” he whispers, which only causes them to both giggle. Looking up, Aziraphale knows he will never grow tired of staring at his friend like this. Of being able to look as long as he wants, to be this free to love and be loved in all the ways he’s ever wanted to. As he stares, something must be radiating off of him, because Crowley shivers above him as he watches. 

“You know what it does to me when you stare at me like that,” the demon says with a heavy voice. Golden eyes fill above him and as they do, Aziraphale can feel the love pouring off of Crowley stronger than ever. 

Aziraphale reaches up and pulls the demon down lower to him, low enough that he can press their lips together, hard enough to ground them both. A sigh escapes Crowley as they touch and Aziraphale feels himself melt at the sound. He follows it with a groan of his own, one that is paired with an exploring tongue and a wandering hand that runs down his chest. It doesn’t take much to make Aziraphale arch his back up again and he can feel lips smiling where they are pressed against his. 

“Ready for more?” Crowley murmurs after he pulls away slightly. 

The angel can only nod as he feels that hand continue to move down his body. Another groan leaves his body when that clever tongue is making its way down his neck, stopping at the place that makes hims shudder. “Crow- ah! Crowley...” Aziraphale cries out as the demon’s lips latch onto that point and he sucks. The angel knows that there will be bruise there later, along with several other places he is sure. 

Crowley chuckles against his skin, his hand still moving down Aziraphale’s body. When it reaches his hip, the hand disappears and Aziraphale feels a whine escape his throat. He doesn’t have to worry though; the hand soon returns with a click and vibrations are once again washing over him. Aziraphale’s breath catches as he is surrounded by sensations from two directions now. His own hand moves to the back of Crowley’s head, both holding the demon in place and grounding himself as things build in him once more. 

“Hope you didn’t think I was done with you,” Crowley mumbles against Aziraphale’s neck and it takes everything the angel has to even process those words as the vibrator is moved between his legs again. 

“Of-f-f course...not...”Aziraphale breathes out, trying hard to hold himself together even as he starts to pant. He almost misses the second click that announces a new speed on the device. When it ratchets up in speed, Aziraphale cries out as his back arches and his hips buck up to meet Crowley’s hand. 

“Ready?” Crowley asks again and Aziraphale nods immediately, needing more, needing...

The toy moves between his lips, rubbing over his cunt gently and Aziraphale feels his legs spread wider in response as something catches in his throat. It escapes as a cry when the vibrations finally touch his clit for real, the toy rubbing over him in a nice methodical way that has Aziraphale clinging both to the bed and to Crowley. Nonsensical noises start to fall from his lips, ones that he’s brought forth from his lover on so many occasions before. His nails start to dig into Crowley’s skin as he moves his hand lower, not wanting to hurt, but needing something to hold on to. 

“There you are,” Crowley whispers and Aziraphale knows he is being stared at again, but he finds he can’t really bring himself to care. His entire being is focused on the toy between his legs and on the love that is flowing without pause around him. There is nothing holding either of them back anymore, no force dividing them, no unspoken of tension that is keeping them apart. They are free to be them, a fact that has Aziraphale clinging desperately to anything he can as yet another click comes from the toy and the vibrations are taken up yet another notch. “Just like that angel...”

Crowley’s words dance around Aziraphale and he does his best to listen and hold on to them. Between his whines and cries, he catches them as they fall from such beautiful lips. The toy is moved over his clit, rubbing so gently, so carefully, as it stimulates Aziraphale right towards another orgasm that builds faster than all the others. “I-I’m... Oh, C-C-Crowley...” he stammers. His entire being is shaking right now and he isn’t sure how he can hold himself together at this point. When another wave of emotion washes over him, he decides he doesn’t care to anymore. 

“P-please...” he whines before he can fall completely. “D-don’t ssstop...” Blue eyes meet gold and Aziraphale knows instantly that Crowley can tell what he really means. 

The demon buries his face against Aziraphale’s neck once more and the toy rubs faster. Aziraphale barely has anytime to even really enjoy it before he is crashing again with a shout that comes from deep inside of him. His body threatens to twist in on itself but he vaguely realizes that Crowley has moved, sitting up right so he can press against Aziraphale’s leg that has decided it can no longer stay up. 

Aziraphale doesn’t really process any of this much though, as he becomes to occupied with the feeling spreading throughout him as he comes hard. The vibrator never lets up, never stops rubbing against him, and Aziraphale cries out with every wave he feels. He wants to hold on, wants to bury his face in something, wants...

“M-more...” he manages to push out and senses more than sees Crowley’s answering nod. 

“I’ve got you, angel, I’ve got you,” Crowley whispers. Aziraphale can hear so much more hidden in those words though and that alone has him writhing again as his body starts to come back to itself a bit. Before he has a chance to ask for more again, a snapping sounds reaches his ears. He doesn’t have long to think about what the miracle was; two hands start to run over his body, down his thighs and back up again all while the vibrator stays in place over his clit. 

Crowley moves once more, moving himself lower while still staying next to Aziraphale and one hand starts to rub over his lips. He finds he can’t really focus on what Crowley’s hand is doing though, much as he tries; the vibrator is working his clit nonstop and Aziraphale can’t stop crying out as he shakes apart. When he does find the brain power to notice what Crowley is doing, two fingers slide through his wet folds, penetrating him in the smoothest way. 

“Crowley...” he whines as those fingers start to move, surrounding him with even more sensations that he finds he can’t separate anymore. It doesn’t take the demon long to find the place that has Aziraphale screaming. Those long slender digits curl and move back and forth over that spot inside of Aziraphale and mixed with the vibrator still pulsing against him and the love still pouring from his demon...

Aziraphale loses himself in the feelings. Loses all track of time, of how many times he comes and falls apart only to be brought to that edge again and again. He doesn’t have to look at Crowley to see what he is doing to his demon. A free hand wanders down him, holding his hip, while lips press against his stomach occasionally, and Aziraphale can’t hold anything back anymore... He’s completely drowning in all of the good, all of the emotions, and he does nothing to stop it. 

“Oh, my angel...”

“So good, so pure...”

“So beautiful angel...”

As Aziraphale starts to come back to himself, Crowley’s words caress him. He can feel a warm towel being passed over him, washing away the mess and he relaxes into the feeling with a soft sigh. “There you are, angel,” Crowley says and Aziraphale feels a lazy smile growing on his lips. 

The angel tries to speak, tries to make the words he wants to use come out of him, but all that comes out is a quiet hum. Crowley chuckles above him as he continues to wash Aziraphale and the angel feels a warm feeling settle in him. “I’ll be right back,” Crowley murmurs before Aziraphale feels lips press against his forehead. He whines as his demon leaves, but he knows he will be back. 

It’s been so long since the last time Aziraphale enjoyed himself in this way. Normally, he’s perfectly happy and content with bringing pleasure to his demon, especially with how much Crowley craves it. He knows he will never need this in the same way that Crowley does, but Aziraphale can’t deny it isn’t nice to enjoy every now and then. 

Especially when it leaves him feeling this way at the end. The warm feeling doesn’t leave him and only grows when Crowley returns. Aziraphale manages to pull his eyes open when he senses Crowley return to the room, letting them travel over his demon. A face of pure bliss and happiness greets him and he has to wonder if his own face mirrors the one in front of him. 

“My love,” he manages to whisper as Crowley climbs back into the bed, pulling the blankets over them both. Aziraphale immediately settles into Crowley’s embrace, melting into the arms that wrap around him. Between that and the love radiating off of Crowley, Aziraphale doesn’t think he can feel anymore full of absolute joy. 

“Guess I’m going to have to wear that vest again sometime, aren’t I?” Crowley asks with a chuckle. 

Aziraphale finds he wants to swat Crowley but when his arms don’t listen to him, he huffs instead. “Next time, it will be you boneless and breathless at the end of the night,” he manages to reply. 

“Sounds good to me.” Crowley nuzzles against Aziraphale’s face and the angel feels his eyes slip closed at the feeling. “Get some rest, angel,” Crowley murmurs as he presses a kiss against Aziraphale’s temple. “I’ll be here when you wake up again.”

Aziraphale goes to answer, he really does, but the call of sleep is too strong and he sinks into it slowly. He falls once more, slipping into the most peaceful sleep he’s had in a while with love surrounding him from all around.


End file.
